


You Get My Heart Racing

by orphan_account



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Harry being speechless at Louis being pretty, Love, M/M, Nick being the best bro, Pining, Romance, The fluffiest fluff, so canon really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis Tomlinson walks into the recording studio when Harry's hooked to a heart monitor.





	You Get My Heart Racing

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take credit for this truly excellent idea. Inspired by [this post](http://conscious--ramblings.tumblr.com/post/163103420111/anulloamato-nourriest-an-au-where-harry-is-a) and [this post](http://spookingisfun.tumblr.com/post/163252165489/harry-styles-heart-monitor-challenge-with-nick) in gif form. 
> 
> All disclaimers apply. I know nothing about the real lives of these very real people. Don't take the story out of context, don't tweet or share or tag it with their real social media profiles. It is not intended to be shared outside of this Archive.

It wasn't that the soft, small, curvy boy had the eyes of an angel.

Well, it was not JUST that.

The first time Harry saw him, he was seated on Nick's desk, his feet hanging inches off the floor, legs swinging back and forth. He had been throwing peanuts at Nick, distracting him from his computer.

"Hiya there," the boy said with the most amazing voice Harry's heard in his young life. "You are Harry Styles."

"Um."

"Alright there, Harry?" Nick turned around and hugged him part way, still seated in his chair. He was in the middle of a few emails, and Harry couldn't be properly bothered to make small talk, because the beautiful boy was throwing peanuts up in the air and catching them with his mouth now. "Gedoff me desk, Lou."

The boy - Lou - threw a few more peanuts into Nick's quiff like he hadn't heard him.

"For fucks sake Tomlinson!" Nick then looked between Harry and the boy, and cleared his throat, a wide grin on his face. Harry was going to kill him.

"Hazza," Nick said, the laughter clear in his voice. "This is Louis Tomlinson, the Breakfast Show's new assistant. Louis, this is Harry Styles. Pop star extraordinaire and very bisexual."

Harry glared at him because it was not possible for someone to have a more embarrassing best friend. Harry knows. He's checked.

"Pleasure," Louis said and wet his bottom lip with his tongue. Slowly, as though entirely aware of the effect it was having on Harry, he poked his tongue out between his lips before biting his bottom lip into a pout. Harry really needed to sit down.

Nick looked between the two of them again, turning his head like watching a tennis match. He sat back in his chair and announced, "well, this is going to be rather fun, I think."

**  
It was a stupid game.

Harry could swear Nick came up with it just to mess with him.

It was the stupidest game he's ever played, and boy has he played quite a few in his career. Dumb interviews were his staple. The thing about playing a stupid game with Nick was that he made it fun, and he always made sure that his guests were comfortable. Nick's real gift is his sensitivity to people's emotions and his ability to read the person sitting opposite him. And because it is the Breakfast show, and since Harry knew everyone in the production, it really did feel like he was hanging out with his friends.

But the comfort of being around Nick didn't make up for the fact than an honest to God doctor was hooking him up to a heart monitor. His life was very strange sometimes.

They started the game with only Nick in play. Harry had no idea Grimmy was gonna play dirty and conveniently have the pretty boy with the angel eyes bring coffee into the studio midway.

How convenient.

Harry didn't really buy any of their innocent "who me?" smirks.

They started with tame photos.

A wet Ryan Gosling is the only one that gets his heart to spike a bit, because honestly, who can blame him? The ex-bandmate and Simon Cowell were photos he could handle with a certain amount of neutrality. The model, beautiful though she was, didn't really do much for him (something Nick knew very well, but he liked his fun).

Nick was just flipping to a photo of organic guacamole (why is he friends with these people?) when it happened.

A small warm hand nudged his elbow and placed a tall coffee cup on the table beside him.

That's sort of when things went to hell.

Harry looked away from the mic to the bluest of blue eyes, and before he could control it, his heart rate is rising and the monitor is beeping, and Nick is laughing at him from across the table.

"Well, well," Nick chuckled. "The nation will be happy to know that the way to get Harry Styles' heart racing is to show him things he can eat."

Harry was going to KILL HIM.

Louis blushed, the pink flushed across his cheeks and down his neck, and he ducked his head trying to hide a shy smile. Harry had never seen anything more endearing, especially since the smile threw crinkles by his eyes. Harry wanted to lick every single one. God, it sounded creepy even in his head.

"Finchy," Nick went on, even as Harry's entire life flashed before his eyes, as the heart monitor beeped to the high eighties and straight into the nineties. "Do you think he wants to spread it like a buffet and go to town?"

The entire studio laughed, Fincham fell off his chair and the beautiful boy turned away, ducking his head in shyness. This did not help Harry because now he had a full view of that glorious bum, clad in tight black jeans.

"A hundred and two!" Nick went on as laughter ran out in the studio. Harry buried his burning face in the crook of his elbow and prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. "Why Harry, it's like you want to take your Guacamole and find a dark quiet corner right now. It's like you want to get a room with the guacamole."

"Did you get a good view of the guac or shall I ask it to walk past you again and turn around?"

"Maybe we should get some print outs and let Harry touch and feel the guac - two big mounds of -" Fincham was as bad as the rest of them.

"Shut up, I hate y'all -" Harry's shoulders shook in embarrassment and suppressed laughter, as he lay down on the desk and tried to pretend the whole lot of them were invisible.

"Organic guacamole. Avocadoes, healthy avocadoes."

"Good for the heart, like intensive cardio."

"Exactly like intensive cardio, that -"

They went on like this for ten more minutes before Grimmy finally, finally played a record to give Harry some relief.

"I am gonna fucking get you back for this," Harry threatened, burying his face in his hands.

"Or you could realize what a great friend I am and say thank you in gratitude."

"Why the fuck would I do that, asshole?"

"If I were you, I would look at the coffee cup I had my assistant bring you."

Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow at him before slowly turning the coffee cup. There, on the side, in beautiful blue marker, in curvy messy handwriting were 10 scribbled digits.

"He gets off work at three," Nick said. "He likes Mexican food. This is the part where you say thank you Nick."

"Thank you Nick," Harry said but also flipped him off, hugging the coffee cup to his chest with the other hand. He wanted to make out with this coffee cup. This was the best to-go beverage cup in the world.

"Ungrateful bastard," Nick laughed, just as they went live on air again. "That was Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud. Love us some Ed. We have Harry Styles in the studio today -"

**

Ten years and two children later, Nick still tells that story at EVERY christmas party. Even though they are both sick of the story, Harry sends Nick a fruit basket every year on the day.

As happy endings go, he got a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr.](http://baffledkingcomposinghallelujah.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
